Jade noir
by Habbocea
Summary: Depuis six ans, il emprunte son canapé pour y passer la nuit. Il voyage, fuit sa famille, se fustige en conséquence de son passé. Depuis six ans, Snape accepte le garçon aux yeux de jade dans sa vie. Mais ne fait-il que seulement l'accepter ? OS.


**Bonjour à tous, je poste l'OS qui traine depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je préviens, il est étrange et tordu. Il me représente moi dans mes phases sombres. Je m'y retrouvais à travers Albus, ce garçon perdu qui cherche sa place dans une famille soudée.** **Derrière sa pureté se cache une grande souillure qu'il s'inflige tout les jours. J'espère que vous comprendrez cet OS. L'histoire est mise un peu au second plan pour donner plus de profondeur aux personnages. C'est décousu, c'est sinueux, c'est complexe, c'est à l'image de ce que j'ai voulu donner à Snape et à Albus, qui je trouve, ****ont beaucoup de point commun.**

**C'est pour cela également que j'introduis ce couple, trop rare à mon gout sur . Si vous voulez une bonne fic en français sur Albus Severus et Snape, allez voir Le Fantôme et M Potter de Lychee.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est propriété de JKR. Gloire à elle. **

**Pairing : ASP/SS. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>" Vivre c'est péché... Vous péchez par le seul fait d'exister" Hélène Ouvrard.<em>

_"Le silence est une des formes les plus perfectionnées de l'art de la conversation" Anonyme._

HPHPHPHPHPHP

La peau de cristal du jeune éphèbe miroitait doucement grâce aux reflets de la Lune qui s'échappaient doucement de la fenêtre de la maison reculée en Écosse. Peut être pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, la pluie n'avait pas coulé dans cette contrée. A chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite c'était la même chose. Un grand soleil perçait les nuages gris et annonçait une journée calme. Étrange quand on savait que ce jeune homme n'était qu'un reflet de froideur. Pourtant, il avait cette fougue qui faisait que ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres soirs, il pouvait dormir dans le canapé de Severus Snape.

L'homme buvait calmement sa tasse de thé en observant le brun parfait se retourner encore une fois. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil agité. Il lui arrivait parfois de crier, venant chercher le réconfort dans la chambre de Snape. Il ne venait pas pour trouver la chaleur d'une étreinte, mais seulement pour entendre la voix rauque de Snape lui dire qu'il était vivant et qu'il existait tout simplement. En avalant une nouvelle gorgée presque instinctivement, l'acariâtre maitre des potions se délecta presque des lèvres mutines du jeune homme qui n'avait que 23 ans. Le visage anguleux était presque paisible, et les yeux normalement verts émeraude n'étaient plus ouverts pour lancer ces puissants chocs électriques qui venaient se répercuter directement dans la colonne du vieil homme.

Ce n'était pas le même vert que son père, ou que de sa grand-mère. C'était une couleur jade terriblement puissante qui ne reflétai plus que la colère de ce garçon si souvent meurtri par la vie. Celui-ci soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébène. Presque les mêmes que Snape. D'où avait-il tiré ça ? Voldemort lui-même avait du lui envoyer pour le tenter encore plus.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et après quelques secondes de papillonnage, ils retrouvèrent immédiatement leur dureté quand ils croisèrent les onyx de Snape. L'homme en noir qui s'était arrêté de boire pour observer les gestes gracieux et précis du tentateur déglutit quand celui-ci lui offrit _ce _sourire. Un léger sourire qui remontait imperceptiblement pour ceux qui ne savait pas voir et qui voulait tout dire. Un vice, un blasphème pour tous les interdits que s'étaient crées Snape pour survivre.

Sans un bruit, le brun s'avança plus près et dévoila sa peau diaphane. Il attrapa d'un geste sûr la tasse dans la main de Snape et la porta à ses lèvres. Il avala deux, trois gorgées grossières, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis repartit en direction de la cuisine. Severus ne dit rien à ce manège qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Les insomnies étaient aussi dans les habitudes de ce foutu gosse. D'un geste brusque il posa la tasse sur la table et il se détesta lui-même d'avoir encore cédé à la tentation de le laisser entrer chez lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Tout avait commencé, il y a 6 ans, lorsqu'il avait accepté d'ouvrir à cet enfant qui grelottait dans le froid. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été trempés par la pluie battante d'Écosse, ses yeux verts cherchaient une aide. La sienne, et seulement la sienne. Il avait légèrement entrebâillé la porte, méfiant d'une visite, lui qui n'en recevait pas. Il avait pointé sa baguette presque sous la gorge blanche de l'enfant qui n'avait pas bronché. Il avait durement fixé ses yeux verts aux siens, et Severus avait frissonné comme jamais. Un premier frisson d'une longue série, qui se fixaient définitivement à son cerveau comme une drogue dure. _

_« Qui es-tu, enfant ? » _

_Le susnommé ainsi avait eu sa première vraie réaction après cette question, presque surpris qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Severus se doutait légèrement de son identité, on ne croisait pas souvent des prunelles telles que celles-ci. Elles ne sont que l'héritage d'une pureté qu'il avait osé approcher et espérer avoir. _

_« Albus Potter » Légère pause. « Albus SEVERUS Potter » avait-il ajouté dans un murmure destructeur. Sa voix mature et aiguisée, contrastait avec son allure élancée et frêle. Deuxième frisson de la part de Snape qui avait machinalement laissé entrer l'enfant qui ne devait même pas avoir 18 ans. _

_Il avait doucement regardé l'intérieur restreint de la maisonnée, avait hoché la tête et s'était allumé une cigarette dans une douceur infinie. Snape avait halluciné, et avait foncé pour lui prendre violemment son fin poignet afin de lui retirer cette infamie moldue. Un regard vert de défi et féroce lui avait été lancé de la part du plus jeune. Ce fut le début de leur relation. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus se versa un verre de lait. Même s'il avait 23 ans, Snape ne voulait toujours pas qu'il se serve un verre de Brandy. Ce qui était son péché mignon. Il mourrait toujours d'envie lorsque qu'il voyait le liquide ambré disparaitre dans la fine bouche de l'ancien professeur. Il imaginait toujours la sensation de brulure que pouvait provoquer l'alcool, il tentait de reproduire dans son cerveau les frissons d'extase que pouvait lui provoquer l'action de boire. C'est comme un orgasme, qui met longtemps à venir.

Être chez Snape n'était pas un orgasme, être chez lui c'était comme une masturbation éternelle. Quelque chose de jouissif, mais qui n'arrivait jamais à terme. La frustration qui lui prenait la gorge était toujours aussi puissante. Il l'avait ressentie la première fois qu'il était venu en Écosse. Il avait voulu échapper à quelque chose, l'_erreur_, comme il l'appelait. La seule personne qui pouvait le protéger avait été Snape. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il savait qu'il était le seul. Cela avait été assez dur de le retrouver, et depuis ne l'avait plus lâché.

Il prit son verre, et retourna s'assoir dans le canapé sous le regard noir désespéré de l'ex mangemort. Albus ricana légèrement à la vue de ce regard qu'il connaissait par cœur. Chaque jour il était différent, mais l'essence était la même. Comme si chaque jour façonnait un peu plus le cœur blasé de ces yeux. Enfin à force de rester seul au fin fond d'un trou ne devait donner pas la joie de vivre à tout le monde.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait glousser, Potter ? » fit une voix trainante près de lui.

Ah. Peut être avait-il ri un peu trop fort. D'un mouvement gracieux, il se retourna et vit que l'homme plus âgé l'observait toujours dans la même posture que tout à l'heure. Il avait toujours cette allure là quand il était présent. Il était accoudé quelque part, toujours dans ses robes noires, et croisait les bras. Sans jamais les décroiser. Albus avait appris à comprendre que c'était une barrière, pour ne jamais le laisser approcher de trop près. Une frustration, une de plus. Albus avait appris à compter les nombreuses frustrations que lui offrait Snape. Il regarda l'homme, plutôt bien conservé pour son âge, d'un regard intense qui ne fit pratiquement pas réagir le maitre de potions. Bâtard graisseux.

« Je me rappelais à quel point j'aimais boire du lait pour m'endormir. Ca me rappelle mes années de primaires » répondit ironiquement le jeune homme qui termina d'une traite le fameux verre.

Snape leva un sourcil moqueur qui fit frissonner le gosse aux yeux verts. Il s'approcha doucement d'un meuble en acajou qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec. Albus déglutit fortement en regardant les doigts fins et blancs sortir la fameuse bouteille de Brandy et deux verres. Deux verres, un putain de verre qui allait peut être bientôt porter à ses lèvres, le doux péché. Les mains pâles ouvrirent le bouchon de verre et versèrent respectivement dans les deux verres, un fond d'alcool.

L'homme âgé se releva presque difficilement ce qui fit grimacer intérieurement Albus qui ne faisait jamais aucune remarque là-dessus. A chaque fois qu'il se penchait, il abimait son dos encore infecté du venin de Nagini. Après avoir été attaqué par le serpent, il avait réussit à survivre mais le venin s'était propagé dans sa nuque puis dans sa colonne vertébrale. La plupart des nerfs avaient été sauvés, mais quelques-uns restaient pourris et empoisonnés par l'infecte chose. Dernier cadeau de Voldemort avant son dernier départ.

Il trembla quelques instants et retrouva sa prestance habituelle. Il s'assit à droite du jeune garçon et porta son verre à ses lèvres tout en gardant l'autre verre dans ses mains.

Albus crevait littéralement d'impatience. Mais il savait que c'était comme un jeu qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux. S'il prenait le verre dans ses mains c'est comme s'il s'abaissait à ses bas instincts. Il devait attendre que Snape lui donne. Une doucereuse torture, que l'homme assis à côté de lui, connaissait par cœur et maniait à la perfection. Il le connaissait si bien que s'en était pervers.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes s'imagina encore une fois le liquide ambré couler dans sa gorge blanche, et cette fois s'en fut trop. Il avait envie de dormir. Non il avait besoin de dormir, et l'alcool calmait pendant quelques temps ses cauchemars en embrumant son cerveau.

Il se racla la gorge ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre les orbes noirs que Snape avait cachées pour savourer ce qu'il y avait dans son verre.

« Déjà ? Je vous pensais plus résistant.

- Vous savez bien que je suis mort de fatigue. J'en ai besoin.

- Rien n'est gratuit dans cette maison, Potter, titilla encore plus Snape en faisant rouler le liquide dans l'autre verre.

- Vous êtes un sacré vicieux, donnez moi ça » grogna Albus en se penchant légèrement pour attraper le verre.

Mais à son grand désespoir il referma sa main dans le vide. Snape s'était levé pour poser le verre sur la table d'à côté et avait repris sa stature initiale. Le jeune homme déglutit légèrement, ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude normale de Snape. Il y avait quelque chose qui devait le déranger. Le regard noir le perça de toute part et il attendit la question venir. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier, pourtant il acceptait tout ce qui venait de cet homme.

« Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez, sale junkie, quand vous aurez répondu à ma question » claqua Snape. Ouh. Sale junkie, cela faisait longtemps que Snape n'avait pas remis son addiction sur le tapis. Albus le regarda méchamment cette fois-ci il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de cela. Surtout que Snape n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur ce sujet. « Où étiez-vous pendant ces 6 mois ? » siffla la voix mordante.

Albus écarquilla les yeux pendant que les orbes de Snape tremblaient. C'était bien la première fois que l'homme plus âgé témoignait son attachement. Cette question voulait clairement dire que Snape s'était inquiété pendant ces 6 mois d'absence, et ils le savaient tout les deux. Le jeune Potter savait aussi ce que cette question avait couté en dignité à l'homme devant lui qui essayait de ne pas lâcher son regard. Il y arrivait à la perfection, mais Albus voyait quelque chose que seul lui voyait. Une petite faiblesse tout au fond de son regard qui le rendait à ce moment là si humain.

Une main moite de fatigue passa dans ses cheveux noirs et il se leva pour se rapprocher de la grande carrure qui s'était éloignée de lui. Albus s'arrêta devant lui en tremblant légèrement face à la proximité qui lui faisait tant rêver. Les effluves de l'homme attaquèrent violemment ses neurones déjà meurtris par le manque de sommeil, et dans un élan de lucidité il attrapa le verre qui était sur la table de derrière.

Snape renifla de dédain en attrapant le fin poignet du garçon, comme il l'avait fait 6 ans plus tôt. Albus ne força pas et attrapa les yeux de Snape. Noir contre Verts. Perfection sombre contre perfection froide.

« Je vous ai posé une question » Du Snape tout craché. Il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Même si maintenant ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Albus pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisée qu'il avait envie de gouter et d'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se retint et offrit son fameux sourire qui fit que la main de Snape lâcha quelques secondes la pression exercée sur son poignet.

« Je suis là où je suis toujours Snape. Partout et nulle part. Le seul endroit où je peux donner un nom, c'est ici. » murmura-t-il doucement en se rapprochant encore des lèvres fines. Snape ne bougea pas et affronta férocement le regard de Potter. Albus faillit hoqueter douloureusement, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à ce regard, il n'était qu'une souris face au vrai serpent. Mais il avait un orgueil indéfectible. « Et vous savez très bien pourquoi je voyage »

Oui, Severus savait très bien pourquoi il voyageait. Pour l'argent. Il était dans toutes sortes d'affaire pas très recommandables, mais peut importe, du moment qu'il réussissait à amasser de l'argent. C'était tout ce qu'il l'importait aujourd'hui, pourtant il trouvait toujours le temps de venir ici. Alors que ça le retardait dans ses voyages et que ça lui faisait perdre du temps. Et le temps c'est de l'argent.

Snape grogna et attrapa violemment les cheveux noirs à l'arrière du crâne de Potter. Albus gémit légèrement, il avait encore un statut à tenir et fixa avec passivité les prunelles noires presque en colère. Albus n'avait pas peur. Il avait l'habitude que l'homme se mette en colère quand il était là. Il savait que Snape aimait viscéralement sa présence, mais qu'il la rejetait aussi avec hargne.

Snape qui était plus grand qu'Albus, pencha le crâne du plus jeune et susurra avec une voix rauque et sifflante à son oreille.

« La prochaine fois que vous partirez, envoyez au moins un hibou à votre famille » Albus frissonna de dégout à l'entente de ce mot. Snape le remarqua et relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur les cheveux. « Si je retrouve encore une seule fois votre abruti de frère devant ma porte, je le rends au Golden Boy dans un bocal »

Suite à ces mots, Albus regarda presque avec panique son homologue. Son père était déjà passé voir Snape, mais strictement jamais son frère. Jamais. Pour son frère, il était normalement un homme mort. Il fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur qui fit totalement lâcher à Snape la poignée de cheveux. Il prit le verre dans sa main et le porta aux lèvres d'Albus qui accepta directement la gorgée. L'homme plus âgé soupira de la faiblesse du jeune homme et reposa le verre sur la table avant de s'éloigner.

« Il est vraiment venu ? » trembla la voix d'Albus. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de trembler, le souvenir de son frère était encore beaucoup trop violent pour lui. Sa seule faiblesse. Snape croyait qu'en 6 ans, le gosse s'en serait accommodé mais il y a certaines blessures qui restent à tout jamais sensibles et sanglantes.

« Allez dormir, Potter » ordonna Snape dans une voix qui se voulait autoritaire. Il voulait prendre Albus dans ses bras mais c'était impossible, il ne devait pas se lasser dominer par ses désirs immondes envers l'homme qui était parfaitement à son gout. « Pas seul » murmura une petite voix derrière lui. Snape se retourna vivement et remarqua que le jeune homme aux yeux de jade s'était approché de lui pour se mettre dans son dos. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Le regard presque implorant de Potter lui fit comprendre que oui.

Sa raison lui criait non, son cerveau, sa conscience tout ce qu'il y avait de minimum intelligent en lui, lui criait que c'était surement la pire de toutes les mauvaises idées. Pourtant il réussit à s'entendre dire :

« Venez »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_« Que faites-vous ici, Potter ? » lui avait-il demandé après avoir fait lâcher au gamin sa cigarette. _

_Albus avait tiqué au vouvoiement. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas utilisé au début. Quelque chose d'étrange, qui lui paraitrait de moins en moins bizarre au fil de temps. Ce vouvoiement par rapport à tout ceux qui portaient le nom de Potter, marquait la distance qu'il voulait par rapport à cette famille qui était pour lui le reflet de James Potter. _

_Snape avait fait assoir le jeune Potter dans le canapé crème et sans un mot il lui avait donné un verre de lait. Le jeune homme avait encore une fois planté ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs de Snape et l'avait interrogé du regard puis les orbes jades s'étaient carrément foutus de lui. Ce gosse était d'une insolence rare, l'homme plus âgé n'avait pas compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas chassé dehors à coup de sort de torture. Au contraire il avait levé un sourcil interrogateur, encourageant le jeune homme à témoigner le fond de sa pensée. Albus avait naturellement pris la perche qu'on lui avait tendue. _

_« Du lait ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? » avait-il murmuré d'un air arrogant. Mais ce n'était pas l'air arrogant qu'avait possédé James Potter ou même légèrement Harry Potter, c'était une arrogance intelligente et posée. Quelque chose de naturelle, un charisme pur se dégageait de sa voix et de tous ses gestes. _

_« N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes majeur. Vous n'aurez rien d'autre. Alors buvez » avait claqué Snape en tendant une nouvelle fois le verre de lait que cette fois Albus avait pris avec douceur. Il l'avait regardé sans aucunes émotions particulières et l'avait porté à ses lèvres pour le boire d'une traite en grimaçant. L'ancien maitre de potions l'avait observé intensément, et après quelques secondes de silence, s'était décidé à lui poser la question qu'il faudrait bien poser un jour. _

_« Pourquoi êtes- vous ici ? » _

_Silence. _

_« Et vous pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » avait légèrement souri Albus. C'était la première fois que Snape vit ce fameux sourire. Ce soir là, il ne sut pas très bien quel fut son sentiment. Il avait été partagé entre la volonté de lui arracher la bouche et la volonté de l'embrasser fiévreusement. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le Soleil commençait à se lever quand Snape se réveilla. Il se retourna machinalement pour attraper d'une main indécise, le petit objet moldu qui devait lui donner l'heure. Encore un cadeau de ce stupide gamin, qui lui avait offert en prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de vivre au même rythme que le Soleil. 7h30. On était en hiver, la journée commençait tard. Normalement à Poudlard il se levait largement plus tôt pour se préparer convenablement, même si ceci ne convenait jamais aux élèves qui l'avaient toujours traité comme une infâme chauve-souris.

Il grogna et se rappela que l'époque de Poudlard était fini, et qu'il vivait enfin en paix, loin du monde sorcier et de l'effervescence du Château. D'un mouvement ample il changea de position, et posa sa main sur quelque chose de chaud.

Snape ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et les écarquilla en découvrant la silhouette fine du jeune homme qui partageait presque sa vie depuis une demi-douzaine d'années. Il avait sa main posée sur un de ses bras fin et blanc, et en voyant qu'il y prenait un plaisir lubrique, il la retira tout de suite. Dans un long et profond soupir intérieur, il se rappela qu'hier soir, il avait encore cédé à la volonté d'Albus. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais allé jusque là.

Mais les yeux verts, qui avaient été pour une fois teintés de tristesse pure, avaient fini de l'achever. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette tentation. Il se maudit encore une fois d'avoir été aussi faible. Un léger gémissement le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées, et l'ex mangemort fut bientôt en face de deux orbes de jade et d'un sourire mutin.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul qui fit encore plus sourire l'adolescent. Ou plutôt le jeune homme. Le léger haut qu'il portait dévoilait sa musculature, qui avait l'air bien entretenue sans jamais trop être voyante. Albus releva sa tête sur son épaule et arrangea d'un geste brusque ses cheveux, qui étaient une affaire désespérée. Indisciplinés comme ceux de son paternel, qui était d'ailleurs encore passé voir Snape pendant les 6 mois d'absence du gamin.

« Bonjour, belle endormie » se moqua Albus dans un léger rire cristallin.

Snape prit la remarque de plein fouet. Se faire traiter de demoiselle reflétait bien la faiblesse qu'il avait face à cet homme. Ses lèvres tombèrent vers le bas qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus rire Albus, qui se retourna pour attraper son paquet de cigarette. Il en prit une et la porta à ses lèvres en pinçant le filtre pour qu'elle tienne dans sa bouche. Il sortit sa baguette pour formuler un sort qui empêchait la fumée de s'étendre dans la pièce sachant que l'homme à côté de lui ne supportait pas cela.

L'homme plus âgé le regarda faire sans un mot, sachant que dire quelque chose ne servirait à rien. Parfois il avait le courage de s'imaginer à la place de la cigarette que tenait Albus dans ses doigts fins. Il rêvait d'être porté à sa bouche et d'être pris ainsi. Quelques images défilèrent, avant qu'il arrête tout de suite de penser ainsi. Il était aussi pur qu'avait été Lily, peut être encore plus pur. Il ne pouvait pas le souiller ainsi, il n'avait pas le droit de s'imaginer en train de le souiller.

« Je suis parti un peu parti un peu partout en Ecosse, pas très loin d'ici en fait » souffla le jeune homme en même temps que la fumée grise et polluée. Elle disparut presque instantanément après. Snape fut surpris de la brusque prise parole de Potter. C'était rare qu'il se dévoile ainsi. Il ne laissa rien paraitre, et son silence l'invita à continuer. « La plupart des sorciers recherchés par le Ministère se cachent ici. J'en ai retrouvé quelques-uns et je les ai livrés. Une belle somme était mise sur la tête d'un abruti, ça m'a aidé »

Albus écrasa la cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas terminée. Une habitude étrange qu'avait fait remarquer Snape. Il lui avait répondu que c'était comme ça qu'on fumait en Amérique. Potter se retourna vers l'ancien maitre de potions pour le regarder fixement. Les orbes noires cherchèrent ce que voulait les prunelles de jade, et elles y trouvèrent une légère reconnaissance. Soit, Potter parlait parce qu'il avait accepté de le faire dormir avec lui. Le jeune homme avait grandi, il devenait de plus en plus reconnaissant de ce qu'on lui offrait.

« Combien encore pour l'opération de votre sœur ? » siffla la voix rauque.

Le jeune homme tiqua à la question. Snape ne quitta pourtant pas les yeux de celui qui avait partagé sa couche hier soir. Il savait qu'Albus n'aimait pas du tout qu'on parle de sa sœur, et encore moins de son frère. Le visage parfait et jeune se détourna, et Albus commença à réfléchir légèrement avant de tout de suite répondre dans un murmure.

« Beaucoup »

Snape hocha la tête. Son père pouvait largement payer les frais d'hospitalisation de la plus jeune de la fratrie, mais Albus voulait absolument tout payer. Question d'honneur, mais il le devait aussi pour réparer toutes ses blessures. Il commença à voir le regard vert s'assombrir perceptiblement, et il redevint aussi glacé qu'il l'était quand le jeune garçon était arrivé devant sa porte. Albus était coupable d'un des crimes les plus effroyables, le pardon ne lui était pas accordé. Même si Snape pouvait tout lui pardonner, Albus n'aurait jamais accepté que son ainé lui offre son pardon. Tant de souffrance pour un simple accident, Snape avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le garçon.

Ils se punissaient tout les deux, encore et encore, de crime qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais pardonnés. Avec sa main anguleuse et rêche suite à un long travail avec les potions, il attrapa le bas du visage anguleux du plus jeune qu'il retourna d'un coup sec vers lui. La souffrance volait dans les yeux verts. Il n'y avait aucune autre couleur, juste la profonde couleur des serpents. Snape grogna à ce regard ce qui eut pour effet de rajouter de la férocité dans les yeux qu'il observait.

« N'avez-vous pas fini de fuir ? »

Albus s'étouffa presque quand il entendit la question. Il retira immédiatement son visage de la prise de l'ancien mangemort et se leva d'un bond pour quitter le lit. Son pantalon tombait sur ses hanches trop fines, et il le releva d'un geste agacé en essayant de serrer un peu plus la ceinture qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Putain, j'y crois pas, c'est vous qui me dites ça » pesta-t-il méchamment en claquant sa ceinture.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_« Je ne vous laisserai pas dormir ici, tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la raison de votre présence. Vous n'êtes même pas majeur, Potter ! Vous me mettrez dans une situation désastreuse si votre père débarque » avait grogné l'ancien maitre de potion. _

_Albus avait ricané en disant qu'un peu d'action dans sa vie monotone ne lui ferait pas de mal. Dans l'absolu il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie que Harry Potter revienne dans sa vie. Il était justement parti pour échapper à tout cela, après son procès qui avait duré près de 4 mois. Ces longs mois avaient été insupportables, et même s'il était reconnaissant à Potter de l'avoir défendu, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. _

_Le jeune garçon s'était baladé dans le petit salon simple. Il avait presque touché d'une main précise et souple tout ce qui s'y était trouvé. Comme pour graver à tout jamais ces lieux dans sa mémoire. Snape l'avait regardé faire d'un regard mélancolique, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le petit manège du jeune Potter. Il découvrirait bien vite que tous les gestes de cet enfant étaient d'une précision infinie et n'étaient jamais fait au hasard. _

_Il s'était soudainement retourné après quelques minutes d'inspection, et lui avait offert un beau et sincère sourire. Le cœur de l'homme âgé, qui ne vivait plus depuis longtemps, avait raté un battement. Il avait déglutit fortement et avait levé un sourcil interrogateur à l'encontre du plus jeune qui s'était dangereusement approché de lui. _

_Les orbes de jade étaient restés fixées sur lui, pendant que deux mains blanches s'étaient posées avec lenteur sur les accoudoirs. Snape avait fait un mouvement de recul, qui avait eu pour effet de faire ricaner l'enfant aux cheveux noirs. _

_« Je me sens bien ici, je reste » _

_Snape avait écarquillé les yeux et avait pesté méchamment. Il avait attrapé les poignets du jeune homme pour les dégager de son fauteuil, ce qui avait fortement déplu à Albus. _

_« Non » avait claqué la voix de Snape. Un simple mot, froid et dur, avait été prononcé pendant que l'homme en noir avait tenté d'amener Albus vers la porte d'entrée. Le gosse s'était débattu, et juste avant que Snape ouvre la porte pour le jeter dehors, il avait commencé à débiter un flot de parole spectaculaire. Jamais plus il ne parlerait autant. _

_« Arrêtez Snape ! Si vous me jetez dehors, je saute par-dessus le pont. Je ne passerai la nuit seul avec mes remords et mes cauchemars. Je ne le supporterai pas. Alors s'il vous plait, laisse- moi rester » avait-il presque pleuré. _

_« Qu'avez-vous donc fait, jeune enfant ? »_

_Les orbes vertes avaient cherché quelques secondes une réponse, et même si la couleur n'avait jamais cillé dans ses yeux, la voix n'avait été que tremblement lors de la réponse. _

_« J'ai mutilé ma petite sœur » _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus attrapa ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, et les remit à une vitesse folle. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs, Snape savait très bien qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'aimait pas du tout aborder. Sa petite sœur, son frère, et le fait qu'il fuyait constamment son foyer. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus sa place après avoir fait du mal à la petite dernière qui faisait maintenant des allers-retours à l'hôpital.

Il boucla ses lacets et fut prêt à partir quand une prise froide et forte attrapa son poignet. Une habitude qu'avait prise Snape, et qui plaisait énormément à Albus. Mais pas cette-fois ci. Il voulait juste partir se rafraichir les idées et peut être même partir pour une nouvelle chasse à l'homme.

Albus se retourna et se retrouva face au torse imposant de l'homme en noir. Il était légèrement plus petit, les talonnettes de ses chaussures lui permettaient à chaque fois de gagner quelques précieux quelques centimètres. Il n'aimait pas être plus petit que quelqu'un.

« Lâchez-moi » cracha avec hargne le jeune homme sans lever les yeux pour attraper les yeux noirs qui reflétaient surement de la colère désormais.

La prise sur son poignet se fit plus forte, et Albus sentit que Snape prenait de grosses inspirations pour se calmer.

« Il y a 6 ans vous vouliez absolument rester, et maintenant vous voulez partir ? Ne faites pas comme bon vous semble Potter ! Vous n'avez plus 13 ans, affrontez votre passé et vos démons, et arrêtez de croire que tout le monde vous en veux d'avoir rendu aveugle votre sœur ! » hurla pesque Snape malgré les inspirations qu'il avait prises. Il en avait marre de voir ce jeune se détruire et devenir aussi aigri que lui. S'en était insupportable de voir les deux iris vertes perdre leur couleur et devenir aussi sombres que les siennes.

Albus sentit une violente rage monter en lui et ne supporta pas les remontrances de Snape. Comme un enfant gâté, il frappa plusieurs fois le torse de l'homme plus âgé avec ses deux poings, puis releva ses yeux pour attraper les deux puits sans fonds de Snape. Ils cherchèrent longtemps quelque chose dans les yeux de l'autre, mais sans succès. Comme si pour la première fois ils étaient tout les deux des étrangers l'un par rapport à l'autre. L'un qui fuyait mais qui pouvait encore revenir chez lui, et l'autre qui fuyait sans jamais pouvoir faire marche arrière.

Cette pensée terrorisa Albus. Il avait voulu cracher à la figure de l'homme en face de lui, le fait qu'il trouvait totalement con son exil en Ecosse. Qu'il pouvait revenir enseigner à Poudlard maintenant que McGonagall était devenue Directrice. Mais en réalité il n'avait rien compris. Snape n'était pas en exil parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce qu'il le devait. Tous les adultes étaient traumatisés par la guerre, et il était un ancien mangemort. Un ancien souvenir de la guerre. Un paria qui gardait dans ses veines, le sang du mauvais camp de la guerre.

Albus avait envie de vomir. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ressemblait à Snape, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de le faire rentrer dans sa vie. Il dégagea délicatement son poignet de la prise et passa sa paume sur la barbe du matin de Snape. Froide et chaude à la fois. Elle reflétait parfaitement le sentiment qu'avait compris Albus en regardant les onyx de l'homme en face de lui. Snape reflétait à la fois ses péchés, le camp des mangemorts, la cassure avec la famille du Sauveur mais à la fois sa volonté de rédemption comme l'avait fait cet homme autrefois.

Il était affreusement con de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Snape avait raison, il fuyait, et il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

A sa grande surprise, l'ancien mangemort ne se dégagea pas de la douce caresse. Albus ne savait pas comment il le devait le prendre, mais il eut sa réponse en regardant une nouvelle fois les yeux noirs. Entre eux il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots, juste de quelques regards. Il y trouva un feu ardent et noir, qui embrasa ses reins et ses sens. Il fit doucement descendre sa main dans la nuque chaude, juste à la frontière des cheveux. Avec une simple pression, il invita son homologue à se pencher pour attraper ses lèvres fines.

Snape hésita quelques secondes, sa raison lui criait encore qu'il ne devait pas, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'odeur sucré des lèvres d'Albus était trop forte, sa fatigue de la vie était trop puissante, sa volonté d'oublier quelques instants était trop tentante. D'un même geste les deux bouches s'attrapèrent dans un ballet violent, toutes les frustrations ressenties pendant six ans se déversaient dans leur gémissement.

Albus sentit les bras puissants de Snape l'enserrer de manière possessive. Il savait que ça allait être comme ça, il savait qu'il allait ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Que maintenant qu'ils avaient craqué, il ne pourrait plus jamais changer. Petit à petit à travers le baiser qui se prolongeait avec langueur, Albus retrouvait comme par magie, les émotions qu'il avait cherché à détruire pour se punir de ce qu'il avait fait à sa petite sœur.

Snape s'attaqua à son cou après l'avoir plaqué violemment contre le mur. Chaque parcelle y passait, comme s'il cherchait à laver le corps blanc du jeune homme. Il avait trop sué de remords, et Albus le sentait. Le garçon aux yeux de jades sentait à travers les légères morsures de l'homme en noir qu'il était aimé et pardonné de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il eut une profonde envie de pleurer et un léger sanglot remonta en haut de sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas encore s'autoriser ce genre de chose, il devait encore accomplir certaines choses. Accomplir sa rédemption. D'une main autoritaire, qui se voulait néanmoins légèrement douce, il écarta Snape de sa gorge. Il reçut pour réponse à son geste, une profonde incompréhension et un mélange de peur et de colère. Il offrit un sourire timide, qui surprit fortement Snape, et caressa la joue de l'homme qu'il adorait, qui le fascinait, dont il était dépendant depuis le tout premier jour.

« Tout va bien. Je reviendrai. C'est promis » murmura-t-il.

Snape cligna deux, trois fois les yeux sans vraiment comprendre les paroles du jeune homme. Il tenta d'attraper le poignet blanc et fin d'Albus comme il le faisait toujours, mais il ne tomba que sur du vide. L'enfant, qu'il aimait, avait transplané dans un dernier sourire. Un sentiment indescriptible le prit, une bouffée de vide et d'angoisse. Son âme se brisa, dans un bref crépitement, en milles morceaux. Ce qui le fit tenir ce soir là ? Cette simple et presque irréelle promesse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une semaine après cette dernière rencontre, Snape n'espérait plus avoir de nouvelles d'Albus. Le jeune homme était déjà partit beaucoup plus longtemps, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il allait toujours revenir même s'il gardait cette légère angoisse. Cette fois, c'était différent, il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu définitivement.

Et cela le rendait fou. La présence des yeux verts d'Albus lui était nécessaire. Son corps qu'il avait possédé quelques minutes dans son existante lui manquait viscéralement. Il ne respirait plus. Et pour retrouver un souffle qu'il avait perdu, il se servait le fameux Brandy qu'_il _adorait tant. La gorgée passa très mal, il dut fermer les yeux pour déglutir. Et encore il le fit avec difficulté. En fermant les yeux, au lieu de sentir l'odeur très forte de l'alcool, il ne put que sentir l'odeur musquée de la peau d'Albus. Cette pensée le révulsa. Il se sentait affreusement trahi par le gamin, qui l'avait eu et qui était parti directement après.

Il attrapa rageusement la bouteille, et la lança contre le mur en face de lui. Sous la force du coup, celle-ci éclata immédiatement, éparpillant les bouts de verres sur le sol dans un cliquetis malsain. L'odeur d'alcool se dégagea rapidement dans toute la pièce et cela énerva encore plus le maitre de potions qui était près à envoyer valser son verre. Mais il fut immédiatement arrêté par sa sonnette. Le cœur de l'ancien mangemort rata un battement. Pendant une demi-seconde, il avait espéré que ce soit Albus, mais il savait que le jeune entrait depuis bien longtemps chez lui sans sonner.

Snape reposa son verre et se dirigea vers sa porte. Il s'interrogea quelques secondes sur l'identité de la personne sur son perron et pesta intérieurement. Si c'était un chieur, il le tuerait sur place. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur. Il ouvrit sèchement la porte et son humeur fut massacrée encore plus quand il croisa deux orbes émeraude similaires à celles qui le faisaient tant souffrir.

Harry Potter attendait devant sa porte et affichait un léger sourire. Il avait déjà eu la visite du père Potter. Il était déjà passé quand il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son gamin et Snape lui en donnait toujours. Chose normale, il ne pouvait pas refuser à son père. Potter repartait toujours satisfait, et n'en demandait jamais plus. Pourquoi était-il là ? Snape se posa rapidement pleins de questions, et comme il vit qu'il ne trouvait aucunes réponses, il invita Potter à rentrer dans sa demeure.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et enleva son manteau dans un geste rapide. Il le déposa sur le canapé, signe qu'il n'allait pas rester très longtemps. Il prit une inspiration, puis fit une grimace en remarquant l'odeur qui embaumait la pièce. Il toussa fortement, n'étant pas habitué à l'alcool.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait Snape ? C'est invivable » toussota le Golden Boy.

Snape soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Il faisait froid, l'air qui entra dans la maisonnée était glacial, mais au moins ça sentait moins l'alcool. Harry le remercia rapidement et s'assit sur le canapé pour faire face à la cheminée remplie d'un feu crépitant. Son visage légèrement éclairé ne ressemblait pas à celui de son fils, pensa Snape. Mais la forme anguleuse lui rappelait vaguement Albus, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire détourner le regard sur les mains d'Harry Potter.

Potter avait sorti une lettre blanche, entachée d'une écriture noire décharnée et rapide. Le maitre de potions s'approcha et eut la surprise de reconnaitre l'écriture singulière d'Albus.

« Vous devez sûrement reconnaitre son écriture n'est ce pas ? » dit le Sauveur en se tournant vers l'homme en noir derrière. « Il l'a donnée à son frère quand il est passé le voir. Ca faisait 6 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, James est toujours secoué de l'avoir revu. Ils ont parlé. Longuement. Puis il lui a donné ça » Il secoua la lettre et émit un rire jaune entouré de léger sanglot. « Je l'ai relu au moins une centaine de fois. Il parle de tout et de rien. De ce qu'il a fait pendant ces 6 ans. Ces remords, ces souffrances, et le fait qu'il doit partir une dernière fois pour se faire complètement pardonner »

Potter termina d'une demi-voix. Snape pinça ses lèvres, il savait déjà tout ça. Il savait déjà qu'Albus était parti pour achever sa rédemption. Potter ne lui apportait rien de plus. Le Golden Boy se leva doucement, et se planta devant lui en affichant un sourire heureux mais mélancolique. Le sourire d'un père heureux que son fils ait renoué le contact, mais blessé qu'il soit de nouveau parti.

« Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est la façon dont il parle de vous. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il vous aimait autant. Ses derniers mots sont pour vous. » Il lui tendit la lettre que Snape feuilleta d'un œil rapide. Albus écrivait toujours avec ce style agressif mais aussi terriblement naïf. Son écriture violente et penchée reflétait la nature de son caractère complexe. Snape vit qu'Albus avait pratiquement tout expliqué sur ses visites chez lui, et le ton changeait perceptiblement à ce moment là. Beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus posé.

A la fin de la lettre, Albus avait directement écrit pour Snape. Quelque chose de simple et de court, qui caractérisait parfaitement leur relation. Peu de mots, beaucoup de non dits et de regards purs. Il toucha la partie écrite comme pour s'imprégner des pensées du jeune homme au moment où il avait écrit ses mots, et ricana à la toute dernière phrase de sa perfection froide.

Harry releva un sourcil et se pencha pour observer la lettre. Il posa son doigt sur cette fameuse ligne et attrapa les yeux noirs de Snape pour chercher sa réponse. Il ne la trouva pas, les yeux verts d'Harry ne pouvaient pas lire les onyx de Severus Snape.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ici ? Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport »

Snape rendit doucement la lettre à Potter. Il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'un « Evanesco » il fit disparaitre les bouts de verre, l'alcool qui maculait encore le sol, et aussi l'odeur encore présente d'alcool.

« Cela veut tout simplement dire que je vais devoir racheter une bonne bouteille, Potter »

HPHPHPHPHP

Snape reposa son journal en tirant une bouffée de cigarette. Il s'était mis à fumer peu à près la visite d'Harry Potter, comme pour ne jamais oublier l'existence d'Albus. En prenant exactement la même marque que lui, il retrouvait son odeur tentatrice.

En un an, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose. Snape avait commencé à se reconstruire et s'était vu proposé de la part de McGonagall de prendre un poste à mi-temps à Poudlard pour la rentrée prochaine. Il avait accepté, considérant qu'il ne devait plus se cacher du monde. Le départ d'Albus lui avait ouvert les yeux, et il avait décidé de devenir un autre homme pour le retour de l'homme aux yeux émeraude. Qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder.

La famille Potter faisait de nouveau une fois de plus la une de la presse sorcière. Le scandale qui avait entaché cette famille était resté longtemps sur toutes les bouches. Les gros titres avaient enfoncé les garçons Potter, les traitant de monstre infâme. On n'a jamais su comment ils avaient eu vent de cette histoire, mais aujourd'hui toute l'Angleterre savait qu'il y a 7 ans, James Potter et Albus Potter s'étaient battus en duel lors d'un différent dévastateur. La jeune Lily Potter s'était interposée pour empêcher ses frères de s'entretuer et avait reçu un sort venant d'Albus. Après cela, elle s'était retrouvée aveugle.

Les sorciers s'étaient pris d'affection pour la petite Lily, et avaient pris en grappe Albus, le traitant comme un pestiféré. Mais aujourd'hui la une de la presse en disait autrement. Le jeune homme était rentré chez lui après un long périple aux Etats-Unis, où il avait rencontré les meilleurs sorciers du monde et où il avait appris, pendant son séjour, les meilleurs sorts pour aider au mieux sa petite sœur aveugle. A son retour, grâce à son talent en potions et à ses connaissances emmagasinée, il avait réussi à redonner une vue pour l'instant partielle à sa sœur.

A la lecture de l'article, le cœur de Snape s'était empli de fierté. Albus avait réussi à aider sa sœur sans trimer dans des affaires douteuses. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait après 6 ans ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Snape se posa la question de nombreuses fois et trouva peut être une réponse. N'avait-il peut être pas le courage de commencer une rédemption qui ne le ferait pas souffrir. Peut être avait-il besoin d'avoir autant de douleur que sa sœur. Quel rôle avait-il eu dans son histoire ?

Beaucoup de questions de réponses, mais Snape en savait au moins une. Albus lui avait offert le pardon de la vie. Il avait accepté de s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde qu'il considérait comme hostile grâce au jeune homme aux yeux de jade. Et il savait aussi qu'Albus allait revenir. Il n'avait maintenant aucun doute là-dessus, il attendait juste son retour. Comment en était-il arrivé à aimer autant un pauvre gosse paumé ? Il ne savait pas très bien, mais il aurait tout le temps de se poser la question en contemplant encore une fois les iris de Potter.

Snape écrasa sa cigarette et partit vers son meuble couleur acajou. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste rapide, attrapa la bouteille de Brandy achetée depuis déjà un bout de temps. Le meilleur qu'il avait pu trouver. Il le regarda d'un serein et prit d'un instinct magique, il ouvrit le bouchon pour verser le liquide dans un premier verre puis dans un deuxième verre.

Au moment où il allait refermer la bouteille, il entendit derrière lui le grincement si caractéristique de sa porte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Snape sourit franchement et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre qui était entré. Il entendit la démarche assurée d'Albus s'approcher de lui et se mettre derrière lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner et regarda la main pâle du jeune sorcier attraper le verre de Brandy qu'il venait de servir.

Snape devina qu'Albus l'avait porté à ses lèvres puisqu'il entendit une déglutition rapide. Et toujours sans se retourner, il prononça les premiers mots à l'encontre d'Albus depuis un an.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Potter »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP_. _

_« PS : Vous savez que j'ai toujours détesté le lait Snape ? »_

* * *

><p><em>C'est déjà la fin, merci d'avoir lu, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une joyeux noël et de bonne année ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je posterai la suite de mon autre fic demain. <em>


End file.
